Harry Potter and the future uncovered
by MarynMoriarty
Summary: April Siane comes to Hogwarts, a um muggle who knows everything about Harry potter will she help them defeat voldemort and what damage will she do and who will she fall for
1. Chapter 1

I walked into Professor Albus Dumbledore's office at precisely 9 o'clock that evening, he looked

particularly flustered, I suppose it was all that preparing for the twi-wizard tournament.

"Hello professor Dumbledore" I said.

He looked up and was surprised to see me standing there, probably because he has never seen me before and this is, after all, his school.

"Hello, and may I ask who you are" he asked

"Certainly, I am April Siane" I said "I am from Canada, I know the past, present and future"

"Really?" he asked standing up.

"Yes" I said "My gift is very accurate unlike a certain professor's we know"

He smiled for but a moment while looking me over.

"You are dressed in muggle clothes" He said

"I am"

"Why?"

"I suppose because I'm a muggle"

He stared at me with interest. I smiled brightly, and he sat back down at his chair while waving his hand

for me to sit down, which I did.

"Now, there is something you should know about my gift, first, I know everything about wizards so

don't worry about that and second my sight follows the life of a certain individual." I said all very

quickly.

"Who?" he asked

I scratched my head "Harry Potter" I said

"I see" he said looking up

"Now I feel I shouldn't exactly tell you everything at once, it might be... dangerous" I said hesitating.

"Hm, I suppose you are right" He mused

"But I will walk you through this, and please don't be surprised that I know everything" I said

"I will not" He said

"Good" I said "Now there are some people I would like to meet"

"Of course, who first?" he asked

"Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger, I assume they are all together in the Gryffindor

common room, I don't know the way to the fat lady, could you direct me?" I asked Dumbledore, he

tried not to look surprised.

...

I walked into the common room with a big smile on my face, and gasped, it was everything I could

have ever imagined. I looked into the corner and saw none other than the golden trio, I tried to

contain my excitement as I walked, ok more like ran, over to them.

"Hello Harry, Ron, Hermione it is so great to meet you" I said dazzling them with a smile.

"Who are you" asked Ron.

"Oh excuse me, I am April, April Siane" I said "I am a-"I stopped I really shouldn't tell them too much.

"I am from Canada, I um" crap I am bad at making stuff up. Just then I spotted Harry's wand.

"Oh my gosh, you have a wand!" I said very excitedly "I have always admired your wand 11 inch holly phoenix feather" I recited.

"How do you know that" asked Harry.

"Well uh... may I see it?" I asked, He looked taken aback but gave it to me. I looked at it in awe.

"Hermione, I would like to try something, could you come here" I asked, she looked a little surprised,

but put down her book and stood up.

"Please draw your wand" I said. She did.

"Expelliarmus" I said, and her wand flew out of your hand. All three of them looked very impressed.

"Wow you can do magic with someone else's wand? Impressive" said Hermione "what school did you

study at"

"Me? No where I'm a muggle" I said sadly.

"You're not a muggle" said Hermione.

Dumbledore then entered.

"So are we all acquainted" He asked.

"why did you not tell us we had a new witch" asked Hermione.

"new witch?" asked Dumbledore "Miss Siane is a muggle"

"She isn't" said Hermione "watch this" she gave me Harry's wand and held her own.

"Expelliarmus" I said, and her wand flew out of her hand for the second time.

"Miss Siane" you never told me you were a witch" he said impressed at the fact I could do magic with

someone else's wand

"I didn't know" I said

He frowned.

"How did you not get noticed?" he muttered

"I don't know" I said

"Well we all make mistakes" He said "you will go to Diagon ally tomorrow"

"May we come with her" Asked Ron, we were all surprised Ron said this for he had said next to

nothing throughout this whole conversation.

"Of course Mr. Weasly" he said. "Oh before I forget" He took out the sorting hat. "Since you are a

witch you will attend Hogwarts" he put the hat on my head.

"Hm, very talented, a lot of potential. Strong gifts very brave as well, hm." He muttered

"GRYFFINDOR" he shouted.

I smiled very brightly.

"you should all get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow, Miss Granger show April to her

dormitory" said Dumbledore.

"Yes Professor" she said "come on April"

I hugged Harry and Ron before leaving; they looked surprised considering they had just met me, but I

have known them a lot longer.

**Sorry I Kinda jumped into that fast but you know wanted to get the story moving, please review!**

**-snow**


	2. Chapter 2

The sun rose over the mountains, and shone into the dorm. I slowly opened my eyes; my first thought was 'where am I?' but then I remembered and smiled, I was in Hogwarts.

"Hermione" I croaked

"Hm" she mumbled still half asleep

"Hermione" I said clearer

"What "she changed her position to sit upright

I jumped up from my bed "Oh my gosh, this is so exciting"

"April, you're going to wake everyone up" Hermione said

"Oh sorry" I whispered

Hermione sighed "Why are you so excited anyway"

"I'm going to Diagon ally today, duh" I said looking for my clothes

"Oh is that all" said Hermione

I whipped around to her "All? Are you kidding, don't you remember the first time you went to Diagon Ally?" I asked

"Oh, yes now I get it" she said thoughtfully

"Now when can we go?" I asked

"April, it's 8 in the morning on a Saturday" Hermione said

"Oh right. Well in that case can I borrow your 'Hogwarts: a history' book?" I asked

"Why?" she asked

"Well I need to read, I have wanted to read it for a long time" I said like it was obvious, Hermione was surprised, clearly being with Harry and Ron hasn't provided her with the opportunity to talk with an intellectual equal. Nonetheless she was happy to lend it to me

"Thanks" I said taking it and going into the common room

...

Finally after what seemed like forever Ron and Harry came into the common room, Hermione was already with me doing some ancient Ruin homework.

"Harry, Ron!" I said excitedly, they looked surprised to see me, I guessed they might have been debating whether meeting me was a dream or not.

"Hi April" said Harry

"So can we go?" I asked

"Where" asked Ron

"To Diagon Ally, you said you were coming with me" I said

"Oh right" said Ron

"How are we getting there" asked Harry

"Floo powder" I said calmly

"Dumbledore sent some down" said Hermione gathering up her homework

"Oh ok" said Harry and Ron, we set off

...

We got all our supplies and started to head back to the school, when I started to feel very lightheaded, I must have not looked very good, because the trio started to get concerned

"Hey April are you okay?" asked Harry

"Yeah, yeah I just..." I started to say but then I collapsed and blacked out.

_Dumbledore was standing in the great hall and was at his podium._

"_This year our school has been given a great honour, we are to host the twi-wizard tournament" he said, then I saw the vision I had already seen, dragons, broomstick, egg, water, gillyweed, mermaid, maze, portkey, graveyard, Voldemort, blood, death, duel._

"April, April!" I heard a voice say, I opened my eyes slowly, above me I saw Ron, Hermione and Harry

"Harry, Hermione, Ron what happened?" I asked

"That's what we'd like to know, you just passed out" said Hermione

I looked at Harry "Harry, are you okay?" I asked franticly

"Yes, why wouldn't I be?" he asked

"Well, the, graveyard, and the..." I said, but then felt dizzy so I laid back down

"April what are you talking about?" asked Ron

"Harry don't trust him" I said my eyes wide

"Who?" he asked

"I can't tell you it's too soon just don't trust him" I said

"April, you're not making any sense, we should get you back to Hogwarts" said Harry

"Don't worry, Dumbledore will tell you more tonight" I said

"Ok, April just come with me" said Harry grabbing my arm, he lead my back to the fireplace.

...

I don't remember how I got to the hospital wing, but I just remember waking up in the morning.

"Oh, you're up, how are you feeling?" asked Madam Pomfrey

"Fine I suppose" I said

"my, my In the hospital wing on your second day here, just like Mr. Potter I'm afraid also your other friends were here earlier" she said

"Who?" I asked

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger" she said

"Oh' I answered quietly, I had never really had friends before, just as I thought this, they all walked in.

"Hey April, how are you" asked Hermione

"You guys came to visit?" I asked

"Um yes" they said

"Oh, I'm fine" I said

"Good" they said

"What time is it?" I asked

"Hm, about 9:30" said Ron looking at his watch.

"It's Sunday right?" I asked slightly panicked

"Yes, why?" asked Harry

"Oh, well if it were a weekday I would miss classes" I said relieved

Hermione smiled at this, while Ron and Harry looked at each other in surprise.

"So how was the feast?" I asked

"Well Dumbledore told us that we will be hosting the twi-wizards tournament and two other schools came" said Hermione excitedly "It will be exciting to learn how they are taught magic"

"Yeah, yeah I'm just excited to meet Victor Krum" said Ron

"Not for long" I muttered under my breath

"What?" he asked

"Nothing" I said

"Hey April, you were right!" exclaimed Hermione

"What do you mean?" I asked

"You said 'Dumbledore will tell us tonight'" she said

"I don't know what you are talking about" I lied

"But-" she started

"You three need to go, she needs her rest" said madam Pomfrey ushering them out

"No, I'm fine" I said getting up

"Even more like Mr. Potter" she said pushing me into the bed

"Okay we'll see you later April, we have defence against the dark arts homework" said Hermione

"Mad-eye Moody?" I asked

"Yes, how did you know" asked Hermione

"Um, asked around?" I lied

"Okay see ya" they said

They left and I sank back into the bed, how can I help them, when everything is destined to go wrong?


End file.
